This invention relates to a cutter block for dry shaving apparatus, including cutter blades of circular circumference arranged transversely to its longitudinal axis on a carrier.
In prior known cutter blocks of this type, a hollow cylinder is provided serving as the carrier of the annular cutter blades which--being equidistant from each other--are embedded in the hollow cylinder made of plastic or metal, for example, of aluminum. An axial collar provided on either end face of the hollow cylinder serves for the insertion of the cutter block so configured into circular recesses of a coupling bridge connected with the drive of the dry shaving apparatus and oscillating in the direction of longitudinal extension of the cutter block (Japanese Utility Model JP-GM No. 48-42301).
To displace the cylindrical cutter block for the specific purpose of positioning at least two diametrically opposite circumferential areas of the cutter after one half or one third of the effective cutter circumference is worn down, the carrier body has at its end face a triangular collar or suitable recesses for cooperation with corresponding recesses or projections on the coupling bridge receiving the cutter block (Japanese Utility Model JP-GM No. 49-200).
In the prior known construction of the cylindrical cutter blocks the configuration of the carrier has proved a problem, in particular where smaller cutter blocks with diameters in the range below 10 mm are used. While on the one hand the carrier has to be constructed to a thickness sufficient to avoid deflection of the cutter block under the shaving pressure and to ensure the necessary embedding depth for the cutter blades which is absolutely necessary to secure them in position on the carrier, compliance with these requirements on the other hand renders the carrier excessively heavy, particularly if it is made of metal, so that the scope of application of such cutter blocks is rather limited.